Sharrven
–7600 DR: Sharrven is founded in the southern reaches of the High Forest, due to overcrowding in Evereska and elitism of Siluvanedenn elfs "Young elven nobles from Sharrven began to gain an interest in the elder realm, and hoped to restore the beauty that once was. They formed Eaerlann from the ruins of Aryvandaar in -4700 DR. Meanwhile, gold elves had formed Siluvanede to the north of former Aryvandaar, hoping to retain some of their former glory. The elder elves of Sharrven and Evereska saw the danger of allowing them to continue unwatched, and gave aid to the younglings of Eaerlann. A few centuries later, the elders fears came true, and skirmishes broke out between Siluvanede's elite forces and the young Eaerlann elves. These battles, called the Seven Citadels' War (and sometimes the Sixth Crown War), ended in -4300 DR as Sharrven brought their full forces to the aid of the young Eaerlann army. The Sharrven dragonriders and superior magics humble the Siluvanedenn, and it becomes a vassal realm of Eaerlann. " "End of the Seven Citadels' War with the full forces of Sharrven brought to bear against the oft-victorious Siluvanedenn. The gold elf realm is humbled by superior magics and elven dragonriders; hereafter, Siluvanede remains exclusive, but it is a vassal realm of Eaerlann." From the next page of history we are offered this: " -2770 The Slaughter of Sharrven: The elven realm of Sharrven fragments and falls due to an inexplicable explosion of the monstrous population within the southern High Forest. Survivors flee to Eaerlann and Evereska, and the realm lies vacant but for a few settlements and outposts (though the southern forest retain the name "Sharrven" until the modern era). While proof is sorely lacking, the paranoid elves of Siluvanede quickly blame the power-hungry mages of Netheril, and vow to slay any Netherese wizard that strays into their western High Forest realm. c. 250 The gold elves of Siluvanede begin a retreat to Evermeet in the face of increasing human settlement of the regions bordering the High Forest. Within two hundred years this realm is no more as its citizens bandon their homes, using High Magic to erase much of the evidence of their settlement there. Dragontear Crown of Sharrven: The Dragontear Crown of Sharrven is a delicate diadem made of thin mithral chains adorned with tiny diamonds. A large king’s tear containing the image of a majestic silver dragon hangs from the center, where it can grace the wearer’s brow. The Dragontear Crown of Sharrven has the properties of a greenstone amulet, and it protects the wearer as a mind blank spell. The wearer also gains a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against necromancy effects or any effect that would transport her to another locale or dimension. If such an effect normally does not allow a saving throw (the maze spell, for example), the wearer can attempt a DC 20 Will save to negate the effect. Finally, the Dragontear Crown of Sharrven renders the wearer immune to magical and nonmagical fear and enables her to speak, understand, and write Draconic. Gown of the Sharrven This golden gown of ancient elven silk comes from Sharrven It was probably a noble woman's gown who survived The Slaughter of Sharrven. In -2770 the elven realm of Sharrven fragmented and fell due to an inexplicable explosion of the monstrous populations within the southern High Forest. Survivors fled to Eaerlann and Evereska, and the realm lied vacant but for a few settlements and outposts(though the southern forest retained the name Sharrven until the modern era). While proof was sorely lacking, the paranoid elves of Siluvanede quickly blamed the power-hungry Netherese wizards, and vowed to slay any Netherese wizard that strayed into their western High Forest realm. STATISTICS: Special: 50% Fire Resistance Armor Class: 5 Weight: 5 Requires: 5 Strength Usable By: Elven Mages or Elven Multi Class Mages Farsilver The ancient fortress of Farsilver is an ivy-clad stone tower in the southeastern portion of the High Forest, due north of Loudwater. This rare remnant of Sharrven was a southerly outpost of the realm. The magical wards inside Farsilver dim any light sources and prevent magical darkness from functioning. Each of the gemstone windows in the tower's top floor functions like a crystal ball with detect thoughts, except that the user's scrying is limited to the direction the particular window is facing. Under a full moon, the tower's main enterance becomes a portal to the ruined Sharrven city of Lhuve. Farsilver has become the base of operations for two members of the Eldreth Veluuthra, a fantatical elf supremacist group dedicated to the eradication of humans. Fairra Waeviyrn and Urrinnar Mithanai ambush lone merchant wagons traveling to Loudwater. Neither elf has any compunction about slaying humans or those who accompany them, so a raid typically includes at least one murder. After a successful raid, the elves burn the wagons and leave the bodies of their victims to rot. Lothen, City of the Silver Spires This magnificent city of silvery stone once marked the southern border of Siluvanede. Before Eaerlann annexed it, Lothen was a center of studies for the Siluvanedenn. The rampaging hordes from Hellgate Keep never reached the City of Silver Spires, so Lothen was spared from the devastation wrought by the demons elsewhere in the High Forest. Today, Lothen's slender stone towers till stand strong, but the great city is populated by orcs from the Tanglethorn, Sharpspike, and Horned Lord tribes. Orc druids have converted several of the old elven temples into temples of Malar, and the forest around Lothen is filled with beasts of Malar that serve as spies and sentries for their orc druid masters. Far below Lothen lies a stronghold of House Dlardrageth, which occupies several long-forgotten conjuring chambers. The elven realm of Sharrven, which claimed the southern reaches of the High Forest, is discussed in Dragon #228, p. 34, Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, pp. 32-34, and the novel Elminster: Making of a Mage. The former reference also makes note of the fact that the elves of Sharrven mastered magic to take on dragonshape and that the Magelords of Athalantar hunted many dragons in the region as a result. Category:Elven settlements